A Very Unforgettable Purge
by avadak3davra
Summary: Nicole Sandin, James and Mary Sandin's niece, decides to bunk at their home for the annual purge while her parent's are vacationing in Paris. She thought she was going to be safe in the arms of her loving family, but that all went downhill when her little cousin, Charlie, lets a man in the home resulting in a not so nice bargain. "You either give me the filth or the two girls."
1. Chapter 1

Every year for 24 continuous hours every crime is legal. I was about fifteen when it started and the idea scared me, but my father assured me that everything was going to be completely okay. He was right. Everything was okay and will be okay, but it doesn't seem to erase the sickness in my stomach.

As a part of the Sandin family, we could afford the best of the best, including my Uncle's security system. We only lived a few houses down in our pretty good sized gated community. Everyone had security systems, but only for tonight. Some were good, but others were really good. Either way, we were the haves. No one bothered with us. Most crime took place in the city where the poor lived. They were the real victims tonight. They had no protection and were an easy target.

The Purge to me is vile and cruel, but it does do well for the American people. I tried to think of it this way; have everyone release themselves once a year or every day? I would never take part in it and I really don't like to associate myself with people who do; its best not to.

I look at the clock ignoring my never ending growling stomach. It was exactly 30 minutes until seven…when the Purge starts. I was starving, but I can't get myself to eat a single bite. This year would be even worse; my Father and Mother are in Paris for the week. It was sort of an anniversary thing, but I know the real truth. My Father is a boss for a very big business. They sell watches and lighters for men. Some of his employees aren't very happy, but neither am I. They left me here to suffer.

I brush that off and glance over at my Aunt and Uncles. Aunt Mary places her flowers on the lawn. They support the Purge. My Family use to until the sketchy business deals, cutting pay, and taking away health care.

The phone rings, scaring me half to death. Clutching my chest, I answer in a raspy tone.

"Hello?"

"Nicole?" It's my Aunt Mary and I can see her on her cell phone. "I was wondering, since your Father and Mother are in France, would you like to spend the time at our home?" They couldn't ask sooner? It was twenty minutes till Purging time and it'll take me at least ten to get what I needed, five to lock up, and five to walk over (3 if I run).

Not wanting to be rude (or alone), I accept her offer.

"Don't bother bringing clothing," she tells me. "I'm sure Zoe has stuff you can wear. Just hurry on over, alright?" With that, she hangs up.

Zoe has clothing to fit me? I roll my eyes. I doubt it. She was skinny and flat up top while I was borderline cup D and had a little meat on my bones. And sadly not because I had huge hips and a nice butt…but because I actually had meat on my bones. I didn't really care though. I flip them my good old finger. You know? The 'everyone should be thin' people. Screw them.

I run up stairs and grab a few essentials, shirts, and pants. Holding the, I set the security system for 7:00pm and quickly go out. I could hear knives being sharpened and guns being tested.

Not a very nice thing to be heard.

Struggling, I finally make it to my Uncle and Aunts home. She looks as if she wants to panic. I give a guilty smile.

"With five minutes to spare!" My Uncle smiles, setting up their security system.

That right there made me panic! Five more minutes I would have been left for dead.

"Oh, sorry," I say. My Aunt lets it go and hugs me as does my Uncle. Charlie and Zoe don't even acknowledge my existence; Zoe sitting there like she's bored to death and Charlie playing Timmy.

Timmy was a creepy doll and one time he placed him in our home! I almost shit a brick.

"Hey," I smiled and waved at them, but Zoe sighed and Charlie just smirked. Thanks, guys. This night will defiantly go smoothly.

Zoe is tough to get along with. Only certain people she likes and I am not one of them. I being 22 years old…I have never done anything to her. Charlie is just an awkward kid. I take a seat and we all get ready for lock down.

The T.V screen turns blue. It is essentially time. I breathe in and out as a woman's voice comes on.

_This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 24 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow night at 7 p.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all._

With that, the sirens go off and the sickness in my stomach returns with a stronger 'kick'. I groan and hug my shaking knees. Zoe looks at me and turns to her Father.

"Can I go upstairs now?" Her parents nod.

"Thank you for being here with us," my Uncle says and with that she leaves.

"Are you nervous, too?" I look down at Charlie, who was still playing with Timmy. I'm such a bad example.

"No," I lied. "Just not feeling good."

"Because of tonight?" He presses. I give in by nodding.

"Yeah, because of tonight."

Charlie doesn't like the Purge, kind of like me, but unlike him I understand why we need the Purge. He grabs my hand and holds it. I smile.

"Nicole, if you wish, you can go upstairs or in the kitchen," Uncle offers. I nod. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" I shook my head.

"But really, I'm fine," I tell him. "I can't eat in situations like this, but thank you." I get up and nod to them. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if Zoe's alright."

I run up the stairs and straight to her room hearing giggles and moans. Henry. It has to be Henry. I sigh and peak in.

"Zoe? Are you alone?" I ask and immediately the noise stop and I hear a groan.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you," I say, rolling my eyes. "But never mind, Henry's already doing that."

I walk into a spare bedroom and lay on the bed thinking about my parents. I can't help, but to feel a bit upset and angry. Not only are they in the lovely city of Paris without me, but they're in Paris when I need them the most. I crawl up into a ball and close my eyes. Maybe I could sleep to kill some time? I close my eyes.

College was crazy with Exam prep and such, especially when you want to go into the medical field. So naturally I was tired. I start to drift off, but it wasn't long before I could some screams and yells.

**Author's Note: I hope you like the start and I will try my hardest on the next chapter. I will change some of the events and such. I know it's only suppose to be 12 hours, but I'll make it 24. If you see this story on any other website and the usernames are; Agentalie, Avedak3davra, or dammiforza it IS ME. But this story should only be posted on fanfiction net, wattpad, archiveofourown, and Quetev. If you see it anywhere else, please tell me! **** Please feel free to give honest feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for my 3 reviewers. I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read this! :P Please enjoy and review. I kind of forgot the order of some things. So I am going to go with what I want to write. Who wants to read something exactly like the real thing anyway? xD Just watch the movie in that case. And lines from the movie won't be word for word here!**

_**Please remember that in my fanfic that it isn't 12, but 24 hours. I changed it to make my story a bit longer!**_

I shoot up from my short and not so peaceful slumber. Screams and cries fill my ears. I'm too sleepy to comprehend anything. Worried, for sure, but the heaviness I feel in my limbs doesn't let me move fast enough. I start to remember its purge night and nightmares flood my brain. I swing my legs forcefully over the edge of my bed and make myself walk to the hallway. Through blurry eyes, I can see a small pool of blood on the staircase and Zoe crying.

Henry.

"Henry," Zoe sobs, trying to make her way as fast as possible up the stairs. Still confused as too if I am in a nightmare or if this is reality, I let her by.

Henry is choking on what I assume is his own blood. I turn to Uncle and tilt my head.

"Uncle James?" I question. He looks horrified as he holds a pistol in his hands. Aunty Mary is a nervous wreck. He looks to me and neither of us knows what to say. "I killed him!" Aunty Mary tugs at his arm.

"James! No!" He tries to run after the young couple. "I'll go, Henry didn't try to kill me!" She begged.

That's what happened?

"Nicole," Aunty Mary, holding my Uncle back, looks at me.

"What happened?" I demand. Neither of them answers me. I know what happened just by observing. "What happened?" I ask, clenching my fist.

Uncle James rips free from Aunty Mary and shoots up the stairs. He's so focused on getting to Henry and Zoe that he bangs into me without saying a word.

Not caring, I follow him.

"I asked what happened." I stood in Zoe's doorway, wary of where I step or what I say. Henry's body lays there, still and blue. He's dead. Any medical student can tell you that.

Zoe shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, dad," she sobs, running past me. Something tells me to go after her instead, but I stay with my Uncle.

"He's dead," Uncle James says, standing up and leaving.

In a daze and not believing what had just happened, I follow him down the stairs and into the security room. Aunty Mary rubs her head while Charlie sits, feeling guilty. I can sense it. I look around and can't believe my luck. I would have been much safer alone in my house than here.

"James, our daughter is out there with that man!" She freaks and I look at her.

"Henry is dead," I state. She shakes her head. I nod. "Yes, he is!"

"Not that man," Uncle James corrects me, frustrated. I back off a little and the little ball of nerves start to form in my belly once again. He points to Charlie. "Charlie disarmed the security system and let a man in our home!"

"We don't know where he is or what he wants," Aunty Mary says, finishing her husband's sentence. I turn to Charlie, my eyes wide and my mouth open.

"Are you stupid?" I forced out. "Charlie! What were you thinking?" I rub my temple trying to keep calm.

"He needed help!" He protested. "There were people after him and no one was-"he pauses, staring at the security screens. He was right to.

A group of people wearing masks walked up to our security cameras. This wasn't good. They were purgers. Not your average city purgers, either. They were the determined type. One takes off his mask and he looks no older than me. A smart, well educated man. You could tell.

He wasn't ugly, but quite handsome and if I had seen him anytime other than now, I would have been swooned off my feet by his unnatural good looks. He starts to smile and I know longer see a good-looking man, but the joker. Was he? If so, where is batman to save us? His mouth starts to move, but words don't come out.

"He's saying something!" I point out. My uncle quickly turns on the sound and his voice is just as attractive as he is.

"Hi, Sandins," he says, biting his lip a bit before continuing. "Your home tells us your some good folks, like us. We're the haves and your blue flowers tell us that you support the purge," he says. It's true. Every house in our gated community has the pretty blue flowers planted outside our porches. He continues his long speech and I lose track by zoning out.

I catch bits and pieces, but nothing more.

"You need to return him to us," he continues and I listen once again. He's making a fare bargain and I want a part in it because it's my life…my family's life on the line. "So we may purge as we are entitled. Here's the plan, Sandin's, you have until our provisions arrive…provisions that will help us break into your elegant home. If you don't release him within the hour, we will release the beast on him," he pauses and his grin gets big. "And…on_ you_. We can enter any home we want, and we will want because want is our will on this fine night. Don't force us to hurt you! We don't want to hurt our own, "he tells us and chills run up and down my back. "_Please just let us purge_!"

"What a sick bastard," I whisper, finding myself clinging to Charlie by his school shirt. "Why can't he go purge somewhere else?"

"Toodaloo, Sandin's!" He laughs and he turns away, holding hands with a blonde girl. I hear him mumble something and then our power is cut.

I want to scream, but for Charlie's sake, I keep quiet.

"What do we do now?" Aunty asks.

"Can I go home?" Is all I can get out. I know I can't go home. It's impossible, but the thought is nice.

Nicer than the thought that there is a big fat chance I will die tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is a test of survival someone once told me. It was a quote of inspiration to work hard in school, and to survive. Never once did I take it literal. Until now as I sit in the cold, uneasy room while my whole life flashes through my eyes. It meant your actual life.

I ignore the useless bicker, and continue to focus on the blank wall. I don't care to watch the screen, and their ugly masks. I don't care to look at my killers anymore than I have to. II'll be doing that as they tear the skin from my bones. I can imagine my death very vividly. A shutter rushes down my spine.

My parents are something. I can't quite think of a word vile enough to explain what I think of them at this moment. Kissing on top of towers, and eating traditional French Macaroons as I face death.

"I am cold," I say as the vile fights its way up. I hold and hug my knees trying to think of all the happy things in the world.

All these people invade my mind. Everything is useless.

Including our top notch security system.

I get up, pace the room. There's not only them, but a man inside the home aswell. The reason of my death. He should go voluntarily instead of dragging an innocent family into it. Be a man, I think.

He isn't. Instead he is a coward. And for that, I hate him.

Charlie continues to play with Timmy ignoring the world around him. I should hate him, but hating a twelve year old is much like hating a kitten who knocked over something, breaking it. You can't because they don't think like adults, and you can't expect them to.

"Mr. Sandin?" A voice calls, and the shiver is back. It's the demon man who threatens my life. My uncle look at the camerar, and there he is. Smiling away like it's Christmas.

Maybe to him it is Christmas.

My Uncle follows the sickening voice, and out of pure curiosity, I do too. They peak through to each other. The man smirks, and whispers chit chat to Uncle. I can't hear, and straining to listen was causing a headache to be worse. I move closer like my feet have their own mind or that I am possessed by something.

He spots me immediately like a predator, and smirks. That fucking smile of the devil.

"Having your daughter protect you," he says. "That's nice." He sends me a wink, and the sensation of vile rushing up my throat returns.

Uncle disregards the comment, "Please, my son, he let-"

"Just give us the fucking-"

A bang rang through me so fast a small yelp flies my mouth. He shot someone.

That man really shot someone. I try not to freak out because he smirks at me.

"Sir, you may want to calm your," he pauses, and his smile does the unnatural. It widens. "You very, very pretty daughter down because she is going to hear a lot of that. That's unless you do as I say."

"I'm his niece," I say. It was suppose to be rude and cocky, but it came out soft and timid.

Laughs echo around me, and he continues unwanted eye contact.

My uncle slams the small slot shut, and for now, this man is gone.

But only for a short while because soon these protective walls will be ripped from us.

**please read: I am so sorry for the wait. I don't have access to a computer, and I typed this whole thing on my phone. A pain. Sorry for any mistakes! :( I tried my best.**

**Also thank you so much for your support! Lots of love. I also have a new hunger Games fanfic up. So if you want, give it a read! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I stand in the middle of the kitchen uncontrollably pacing. Subconsciously I hold a butcher knife close to my chest. It feels sinister. I feel sinister. The butcher knife feels misplaced yet comfortable and soothing in my hands. My shaking cold hands.

The man in our home doesn't seem threatening because he's scared aswell. He shields himself in Charlies spot. But I can't stop myself from thinking: you're a selfish coward.

My uncle takes a shot of whiskey and its tempting even for me.

"The man is in Charlies spot," I whisper not quite sure of my actions. My uncle pauses, and deep down I know what he's thinking but I can't come to terms with it.

I'm holding a knife. My Uncle is blood thirsty. Zoe betrayed her family-or it seems that way. My Aunt is contemplating staying calm or agreeing with Uncle's plan. Are we no longer civil? Or is this civil now? When has murder become justified? Government may allow it but my God speaks of no such cleansing. If my knife cuts flesh I will most defiantly go to hell.

My sleeve whipes the tears from my eyes. I secretly pray.

A loud screech comes from the upstairs echoing in my ears. Without thinking, I run.

"Zoe!" I yell, my head pounding with each step. My Aunt and Uncle push past me but I continue to follow.

"ZOE!" Uncle screams.

The man, who I thought was in Charlies spot, was now holding Zoe.

Anger fills me. I jump on his back, holding grip tight on his neck. My mouth finds the way to his shoulder and clamps tight.

"AHH!" He hisses.

Adrenalin fills my veins as I somehow, someway throw him to the ground.

"Get rope, get duct tape." Right here I start to doubt if it's me talking or if I am possessed.

After a short while, the man is semi conscious ducted taped and tied to a chair. Blood seeps through his grey shirt.

"Now we drag him out," my Uncle James says. He starts to grab the chair.

Me and Aunty hesitate. The man starts to panic, forcing away the ropes but my uncle stabs him in the side. I wince, the scream reminding me of a horror movie.

"Mary," he hisses. "Please, just listen-stab him more in the side!"

Unwillingly she does just that, but stops, and that's when I stop. I stop living this reality, and run.

The master bedroom is peaceful, and for a split second the bright purple walls and fluffy sheets make me forget.

Only if I could forget longer. I lay and take deep breaths.

"Jesus, please let this be a nightmare," I say, my throat stiff and tight. Choking on tears while your chin twitches is such a weak and sickly feeling. "Please wake me up. I have had enough."

For a second it is quiet, but it doesn't last long. Time is up because trucks rumble and the polite leaders voice was barely a muffle.

"Think, Nicky," I say to myself. "You're in fucking med school. Think dammit!"

Under the bed?

"Are you stupid," I hiss, smacking myself. Then It hits me.

The walk in closet.

I scurry to close the bedroom door. Then I attempt to move the dresser over it, but the smart and clever girl comes through.

The less obvious the better. I open the door and shut off the lights, and make my way for the walk in closet.

Uncomfortably, I wedge myself two cabinets on the side on the closet and cover my feet with a big shopping bag.

"Brace yourself," I say. Boom.

Our shields were down, and we were now bare. Smash. They are in. Bang. Now it is war.

AUTHOR NOTE: please note that I am still using mobile. :( I am not very pleased with the chapter, but the next one will be better! So excited towrite it.

Thank you all for your support! Peace and love.


	5. Chapter 5

I hug my knees closer and tighter against my pounding chest. Everything was incredibly silent that my heavy breathing and heart beat sounds too loud that I wouldn't be surprised if they heard it as well.

I bite down on my lips hard and breath through my nose. Blood trickles from my bottom lip, but having bad shakes hurts more. Even the pounding in my chest hurt worse than biting my lip.

My eyes sting from tears filling my eyes. They're in. He's in. They're coming for me. He's coming for me. And that scares me immensely. I try not to cry, but the silence frightens me.

Why is there no gun shots? It's too quiet for comfort. I don't even hear feet stepping on glass or whispers. A mouse could walk and I'd hear it clear as ever.

Bang. And I jump, whimpering.

Then a loud obnoxious laugh comes from the hallway. They're right there.

"Hey, Cooper," a girl says. "Look, a bed!" She chuckles. The bed bounces a little as I suspect she plopped on it.

Oh no.

They better not as I'm crying and shaking in the closet. The closet door squeaked as it opens, and I can see from the corner of my eye. The kid looks around and his mask makes it seem that he can see me.

But he doesn't because he follows the girl out.

I take a deep breath of release like the whole big nightmare is over, but I have a long time to kill.

After awhile I feel my eyelids grow heavy and stiff. I want sleep, but I rather not be woken as a bang pierces through my body.

24 hours never seemed so long before now. Actually it use to scare me how short days, weeks, months, and years were. It use to sadden me how one moment it was one day and soon it was another. Now I just want it to be long gone.

The knife sits nexts to me because I couldn't bare to see myself holding it any longer. It was sickening how much I wanted to stick it through his head and laugh as he screams. I'm not like that, so why do I act like I am? Why do thoughts of murder fill my mind?

Make it stop. Peace speaks louder.

I would trade this for the high unemployment and the daily crimes. Then I start to wonder how I could be so selfish.

A scream catches in my throat as there is another gun shot.

"Cooper," he, the evil one, says unbelievably calm. "When you find them, don't shoot, bring them to the living room," he says. "I have another offer."

Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought, but what's the deal?

Another person walks into the closest and my breath hitches and I automatically grab the knife. It's him.

He looks behind clothing and behind bins. I bite harder and harder until...

"How fucking adorable," he says, a chuckle tinting his voice. I look up, but he isn't looking at me.

His back is towards me.

"Between two med students," he says, "I'd hope to have this game of ours last longer."

"How'd you know?" My voice is shaky and raspy from lack of water.

"We had class together last year," he chuckles, "but unlike you, sweetheart, I moved up to a, well, a higher level."

I move more against the wall holding the knife out at him, but he grabs it like I didn't even put up a fight.

The sad part is...I did.

He grabs my arm harshly, and I fight back. My leg kicks up hard and quick. He stumbles back, and I take the opportunity to yank my arm and sprint out and down the hall.

I find my way to my Zoe's room, and I hear a familiar sound. A hitched breath.

"Shh, it's me," I say, locking her bedroom door, and swinging open her closet.

"What are you doing?" She asks, slinding out from under the bed.

"The attic," I say. "One of the entrances is through your closet! Remember?"

We both move quick by removing her clothing racks, and pulling open the attic entrence.

I climb up, but Zoe doesn't follow. I hold out my hand.

"Let's go!" I urge her. She shakes her head.

"Charlie, mom, dad?"

I sigh.

"We can't! Your mom is with Charlie."

"But-"

"Come on," I snap with my patience well passed its limit.

We both bicker until something makes us stop. The door rattles feverishly, and I hear him banging on it.

"You may be a top student, Nicole, but you are still as stupid as a jackass!" He yells before he shoots the doorknob.

I shove my cousin up the attic and close the door so fast my head spins.

"Shit, you bitch!" He glares at me, his hair disheveled. I step back. His eyes are wild with craze and hunger.

"I'm sorry, I panicked!"

"Oh, you'll panic," he says, growling through his teeth. He grabs me by my shirt, and I don't have the nerve to fight back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please!" I cry, sinking down the wall. I put my hands up in defense. The only power I have. He laughs, and wiggles a pistol at my head. It clicks. I wait for it to go off, but it doesn't. Instead his foot slams into my hip. I double over clenching it. "You don't have to do this!"

"Don't worry, it'd be stupid to kill you, Nicole, but torture...now that sounds fun!" My hip screams and throbs in agony, begging for release. Blood rushes through me. It pulses feverishly. His chuckles sound far too evil to be real. He makes me doubt reality.

In attempt for mercy, effortlessly I crawl for the exit. The man has too much power over me. My scalp burns. I'm being lifted by my hair. He's pushing me out the door, walking closely behind. His pistol digs in my back. A hard lump prevents me from speaking. Tears blur the little vision I had left.

"Come on, Nicole," he says politely. He guides me to the living room. My family are tied to chairs. All, but Zoe. I pray that she is at least safe in the attic.

"Gah!" I'm thrown to the carpeted floor, my blood causing a little dot. It seeps through a small cut on my bottom lip.

"Now, Mr. Sandin," he speaks. A shadow paces back and forth. There is no strength left. All my fight is gone. I'm only a weak girl whose had everything handed to me.

I've known no struggle. I've known no hardships. Is this my punishment?

A girl wearing white goes to tie my legs up, but he stops her, putting up a single hand. The power he has is incredibly terrifying.

"Not yet, Isabella." She backs off to the side and bows her head. She could look like anything, but she still hides behind a mask that smiles.

"We meet again. Of course it's not a meeting I'd like to have, but nonetheless its a meeting." He fixes his tie, and stands tall.

"You got the man! Now leave!" My Aunty says, her face swollen red.

"That wasn't our agreement! And the swine got away," he hisses.

"We tried!"

"We tried," he mocks, snorting. "And you failed. Now here we are, but I'll make one last deal. Do you care to hear it?"

"Just leave my family alone," Uncle begs, tugging at his bindings.

"You either give me the filth or the two girls," he says. "But oh no! The filthy animal is gone. I guess we only have one option. Unless you count the one where if you don't give me the two girls I'll pop a bullet-"

"I'll go!" He looks at me. I sit up. My family has never looked so terrified. Uncle cries, but my aunt wears a look that shows she's cried too much all ready. "Leave them alone. I'll go with you. Hurt me, not them. Alright?"

"No," Aunty whispers, but then she grows frantic. "No!" she protests, pulling at her tied hands.

"It's okay." I look at her and nod. "He already said he wasn't going to kill me, correct?" For the first time I feel brave, honorable. Something to be proud of. The man doesn't answer. Only turns to the girl, and whispers something.

"Come," he orders. "Mr. Sandin, you should take lessons. While she stands here, you sit like a coward."

"Enough," I say. "It's done done here."

The girl doesn't follow, and there is an uneasy feeling. I'm not liking the idea of purgers still roaming the house. But he promised. I stop, and put a firm hand on his chest. He pushes me aside.

"Get in the car, Nicole. My patience with you is far too thin already."

"We had a deal!"

"We did?"

"I go with you, you leave them alone."

"I don't remember that being the deal, sweetheart."

"You said-"

"I know what I said. Now get in-"

"But the deal was-"

"The deal was that your uncle gives me you and that slut cousin of yours. He didn't. You gave yourself up. That was not stated anywhere in the deal."

He's right. My bravery was just stupidity acting as bravery.

"Please don't kill them," I say pleading. I find my hand back on his chest. "They're good people."

"Get in the damn car!" I don't.

"Not until you promise."

"Let's get something very clear, Nicole," he snaps, shoving me against the car. Our eyes glued together. My frightened ones looking into his cold ones. "I have the upper hand. You don't. No asking questions, no making orders. Only answering questions, and following orders. For the meantime I'd like you to keep that pretty mouth shut. If you don't, I will make you. Are we on the same page?" I nod obediently. "Good, girl. Now get in the car, Nicole." I do.

In silence he pulls out of . I'm left surprised at how calm he is. He taps the steering wheel and hums to a tune in his head.

I want to ask what will happen to me. Will he kill me? Use me? Beat me?

Torture me.

"Don't hurt me."

"Didn't I say keep your mouth shut?"

He takes a quick turn. Our gated community is big. Almost a city within a city. You can live here your whole life and not know everyone. Obviously. I glance at him. Then he surprises me with a sudden stop that sends me jerking forward.

"I live here," he says, pointing. It's similar to my own.

"Are we getting out?"

"No. We are going to sit here, and wait for the sun to rise!" He rolls his eyes. "Yes, Nicole, we are getting out. Lady, I hope you are never my doctor."

First he gets out, then lets me out. I look around, but it isn't long before I feel myself fall. He stands looking down at me, smirking.

"Sorry, Nicole. Hopefully you don't mind, but I have to. Just for now."

"NO!" I yell, but he raises a bat before everything around me goes black.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry! I had a terrible case of writers block! But from now on I will try to update every week! :) Thank you for your support!**

**If you like Divergent, I got two fanfics up that wouldn't mind getting some love! :) **

**Hope you are having a great night/day! :) still only using a phone! Sadly...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I am sorry once again. I have been having quite a few bumps these past months with personal issues. Hopefully you understand.**

**Warning, this chapter might be a bit nuts. But I assume most of you watch horror films so you can probably handle it.**

I wake, my hands and feet feeling uncomfortable. Numb and tingling. Sort of how when you sit in the same position for too long and get the feeling of a billion tiny needles jabbing your body. I attempt to move, but instead I can't. Not just because I'm tied to wooden poles, but because I really can't move. I feel barely anything. In frustration, I tell my mind to twerk my leg, but it stays still like these limbs don't belong to me. Like I'm nothing to them.

"Ah, Nicole! I knew you'd come around."

"Why can't I move?" I ask, my insides turning cold. I feel a smirk.

"Aw, come on, you go to medical school. I'm sure you know what I gave you! Take a guess? Just to humor me." He takes a step forward into the light. Instead of wearing the suit, he's wearing something more comfortable. Jeans and red t-shirt. His hair is disheveled, and I suppose mine looks worse. If I could, I would glare and spit, thrash and kick.

In defeat, I say, "you paralyzed me. You stole confidential lab supplies and completely violated me."

"You'd be happy to know I didn't to touch you," he says, taking a seat on the corner of the bed. "That's a vile thing to do, and I plan to keep to my word, Nicole. I don't touch where one does not want to be touched."

I snort, "but you have no problem killing?" He leans forward, and places a hand on my leg. Luckily, my muscles are so relaxed that I can't feel a thing. Not even a breeze or a tickle. It seems, with every second his smile widens until it can't widen anymore. But no, each time he surprises me with. Grins wide and wide. Cruel.

"Sacrifice," he corrects as if his actions are anymore justified. With his long index finger and middle, he walks and traces them around my arms. Numb, but yet goosebumps still force themselves to grow on my arms. "Sweetheart, sacrifice. Our job. Rid the world of filth and scum. Nicole. My name on his tongue sounds sour.

"When will it wear off?"

"Whenever I want it to. Whenever I think you learned your lesson. Until I fully educate you about this fine night," he says, climbing on top of me.

"I thought-"

"I won't." He leans down. "Do you remember before the Purge, Nicole? You must! The monstrosity that filled our country. You have to remember! We were fools to the world, Nicole! We were mocked, but the Purge. It made us Gods as a nation once more." He grasps my jaw in his hand. "It's a gift. To cleanse our souls in such a personal way. Yes? Let's cleanse our souls together, Nicole. Let's violate our bodies," he says against my lips, placing a quick kiss.

"You're sick," I respond.

"No, Nicole," he moans into my neck. "No. They're the ones who are sick. The ones who abuse this fine night. An excuse to be filthy pricks. I am grateful for each kill."

"You're going to kill me."

"I wouldn't dream of that," he says. "I plan to make you scream as your blood seeps from the cuts on your skin. I want to cleanse you Nicole in the most delicate way, but at the same time make you feel it."

"I was wrong."

"Hm?" He climbs off of me, raising an eye as he reaches for a knife and syringe.

"You are ill!"

"See it as you want, babe, but I am doing you an honorable favor. I'm gifting you with a new beginning." He injects the needle in my neck, and within a few minutes my limbs come to me and I feel. I can feel his fingers tickling me.

"Don't hurt me."

"Not for long."

From the corner of my eyes, I watch as he sticks the long knife in a jar of water and my body begins to jerk as he smiles towards me. He sticks his finger up, and he then sticks the knife in a powder...a crystal like powder that can only be one thing. Salt. As he takes long strides back to me, my body freezes. It is like slow, taunting motion. Not only is he going to scar my body, but make it burn like the fiery pits of hell. I bite down on my lips ignoring the stinging from a previous cut. He grabs my arm, making it face upwards.

"Brace yourself," he whispers. "It'll be over soon. I promise, Nicole. It'll feel better once we are done. You'll feel new and light a beautiful-"

"Get it over with," I hiss.

He shakes his head, tisking, "don't be a selfish bitch. Your bitterness isn't wanted nor appreciated."

The salt covered knife touches my forearm, and he looks at me as the knife presses down and slices a long cut. About three inches. Nearing four. A high pitched scream slips from my lips as it burns and stings. I want to rub and itch it. Wash the salt off, but I'm stuck with the pain as this psychopath looks at it like it's art. As if my agony is his masterpiece.

"Oh, sweet, beautiful, Nicole," he moans, rubbing my cheeks, his thumb massaging my bottom lip. Then he does the unexpected. Something disgusting. Stomach churning and heart crushing. He licks the tip of the knife.

"What are-LET ME GO!" I scream, kicking and thrashing, but he is quick to make me stop.

"Nicole. I told you. We are cleansing our souls together. Isn't it beautiful?" he asks, his finger aggravating my new wound. "Just six more, dear."

"Six?"

"This one cleanses us of wrath. The next one will cure you of greed." He pulls at my let hand after setting up his knife. This one is a small, but powerful cut to my hand. He repeats his horrible act as the knife slides across his tongue. "Sloth." A long cut from my toe down to my heel. At this point, tears swell at my eyes, but I can't seem to form a scream. Just chokes and quiet pleads. "Pride," he whispers, grabbing my face.

"Please no." But he ignores my pleads and I can't get anymore fight out of me. He cuts small slits in the corner of my lips. I jump when his hand grasps my thigh.

"Lust." He pulls down my pants just to my knees and cuts the inside of my thigh. I shutter because this time he doesn't lick the knife, but my thigh and I expect a groan of protest to slip out, but instead I moan . "No, no, Nicole. You are being cleansed of such an act." His voice vibrates against my skin.

All I can get out is a dry, "forgive me."

"Envy," he says in thought. "Where should you go?" he smirks. He lifts my shirt and I bite my lip hard as he cuts between my breasts. Above my heart.

"Just gluttony," I say, thankful, to myself. And as suspected, he makes a two inch long cut on my tummy. Everywhere hurts, but yet I am numb. My mind spinning and all I see are evil smirks and blood. "Done?"

"Almost. Now, you bathe."

As he unchains me, standing is almost impossible, but he makes me walk. Cleansing us of our sloth. I'm hissing as he makes me walk more on that foot, but the bathroom is connected to this room. I know because the house is built almost the same way as mine. Little waves of steam circle above. A sweet fragrance tickles my nose. And I feel relaxed. My abused body aside.

"This way, sweetheart," he purrs, helping me. I don't care about my clothes stripping off. All I care is comfort and ease hoping twenty four hours will pass a lot quicker than most years. I slip into the world of relaxation and slowly the clear water turns to a light pink. Nicely, he hands me a cloth and a bar of lemon scented soap.

I groan as I clean my new cuts and the water turns into a bubbly pink mess.

"Come on," he says, lifting me out and handing me a soft towel. Once I dry off, I'm given a white dress. Similar to the ones those other girls were wearing.

"Did you do the same to them?"

"Isabella and Sarah? No. Now dress." And I do.

Once he cleans his mess, and I'm sitting trying to ignore the agony and irritation over my body, he joins me on a sofa bed. We sit in silence. There is nothing to say. I'm too terrified, but I am far too tired to shake.

A minute passes, then another.

The silence hurts, and I force myself to speak. "What is your name?" He doesn't answer. "May I go home? Am I cleansed?" I am treated with the same answer. So I try to stand.

"Sit."

"I want to go home."

"You can't always get what you want, Nicole," he says a bit more casual. "Now, sit."

"We are done."

"No," he says, pressing his lips. He grabs a gun and stands. "Now, Nicole, we Purge."


End file.
